femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Veronica Blade (Criminal Case)
'Veronica Blade '''is the villainess of "The Eye of the Storm", case #23 of ''Criminal Case: Pacific Bay, the 2nd season of the crime solving game Criminal Case (release date September 25, 2014). Veronica appeared as a suspect in two other murder investigations before becoming a villainess in "The Eye of the Storm". Veronica was first called into the investigation after video footage was recovered of her arguing with storm chaser Peggy Pascal, who had been found tied to a weather tower and electrocuted to death. Veronica informed the player and detective Amy Young that Peggy had told her that the incoming Hurricane Zelda was approaching her house and wanted her to evacuate, but Veronica refused to leave her family's house, while also casting doubt on Peggy's abilities in storm prediction. The investigation not only revealed that Peggy's claims that a weather machine had been responsible for both Hurricane Yves and Zelda, but that it was Veronica who had stolen the device from Colonel Nelson Spangler to create Hurricane Yves. Veronica had attempted to get the city to repair her ancestral home, only for her request to be denied. In response, Veronica used the weather machine to create Hurricane Yves and claimed that the hurricane had caused damages to her house so she could collect house insurance. But when Peggy proved that the hurricane couldn't have caused the damage to Veronica's house, her claim was once more denied. Furious and vengeful against Peggy, the evil Veronica used the weather machine again to create Hurricane Zelda, and additionally knocked out Peggy with a tea pot before leaving her tied to the weather tower with iron wires to die from being struck by lightning. As the effects of Hurricane Zelda took its' toll on Jazz Town, the player and Amy discovered the tea pot and wire Veronica used in her murder of Peggy, with DNA evidence on them (among other clues) exposing Veronica as the weather machine thief and Peggy's murderer. The player and Amy confronted Veronica at the weather station, where Veronica held them at bay by holding the remote controlling the weather machine. The evil Veronica then ranted about how the town wouldn't fix her home despite her family creating Jazz Town and boasted that she planned to not only destroy her house with Hurricane Zelda, but destroy all of Jazz Town and reduce it back to the swamp it was in her ancestor's time. But as Veronica prepared to destroy the town, the hurricane's winds blew the remote from Veronica's hand and into Amy's, allowing her to turn off the machine and end the destructive storm, much to Veronica's dismay. Veronica was arrested and refused to speak at her trial due to not being able to afford a lawyer, and was sentenced by judge Edward Dante to life imprisonment for Peggy Pascal's murder, as well as the death and destruction caused by Hurricanes Yves and Zelda. Quotes * "My family created Jazz Town, but nobody remembers that! Our ancestral home is in ruins and the city won't even help! I can't even leave! I can't sell my land, it's protected! This town my family built is now trapping me like a lion in a cage! When I found the machine, I knew it was my chance to finally turn thinngs around! And that's how Hurricane Yves was born!" (Veronica's callous justification for creating the hurricanes) Gallery Veronica Blade mugshot.jpg Veronica Blade arrest.png Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Greedy Category:Incapacitator Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Electrocution Category:Thief Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Guilty